<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insecure by xSilentSecretsx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723395">Insecure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentSecretsx/pseuds/xSilentSecretsx'>xSilentSecretsx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentSecretsx/pseuds/xSilentSecretsx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The fuck is wrong with ya’ replacement?”<br/>Tim jumps at the voice. Has he been so consumed in miserymiserymisery that he didn’t even hear Jason come in? He was useless like this. Maybe he was just useless, “Wha’d you want J’son”</p><p> </p><p>Tim gets hit with mysterious device that forces him to face his emotions and everything he's feeling. Luckily, his family is there to remind him how much he matters.<br/>or<br/>The batfamily tries to fix their broken relationship with Tim</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insecure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim would never regret becoming Robin. No, but he sure was so damn close to it. Villians tended to get really creative with their inventions in order to keep the good guys off their backs. Sometimes those inventions worked a little too well. An example would be Tim’s current condition. He was laying in his apartment curled up in a ball in his bed. Alone. Truly utterly alone. Usually, this wouldn’t be a problem except for the fact that he was hit with one of those creative inventions not even an hour ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop the onslaught of sobbing that racked throughout his body as he remembered how much he hated being alone. How much he craved for some sort of comforting touch. It reminded him too much of when he would wait months for his parent’s return and he absolutely hated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The real issue was that Tim had no one to call. He didn’t want to be a burden. People had better things to do than coddle Tim. Besides, he was 18 years old. Far too old for coddling. But why did that thought hurt? Why did it make him want to crawl to the manor and wrap himself in one of Dicks fantastic hugs or receive a proud pat on the shoulder from Bruce? He knew he couldn’t have those anymore. They didn’t need him like he needed them. Dick wouldn’t have taken Robin away if they did. Bruce would have contacted him to check on him if they wanted him. That was what hurt the most, he wasn’t wanted. He never was. He was just the boy who forced himself into their dynamic. Their family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another sob forced its way out. He felt like an insecure child again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Troublesome</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could hear the phantom voice of his mother whispering poison into his ear. He shivered. He needed to get himself together. He was useless like this. He hasn’t even been able to change out of his Red Robin suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck is wrong with ya’ replacement?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim jumps at the voice. Has he been so consumed in miserymiserymisery that he didn’t even hear Jason come in? He was useless like this. Maybe he was just useless, “Wha’d you want J’son” Tim mumbled into his damp pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard a bunch of thugs gloating about testin’ somethin’ on ya.” Jason shrugged and took off his Redhood helmet. Tim turned slightly to watch as Jason stripped from his mask and jacket and throw them towards a corner. “You look like shit,” Jason commented once he got a glance at Tim’s puffy eyes and tear-streaked face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. You can leave now.” Tim turned his head back into his pillow. He wanted nothing more than Jason I’m going to murder you Todd to leave. This was humiliating enough without an audience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim heard Jason walk out the room and he sagged with relief. Good. He’s leaving. Now Tim’s alone. Always alone. Not worth the concern. Not worth anything. Tears started cascading down his face once again. He couldn’t stop the shivering, which frustrated him and made Tim cry harder. He didn’t know how long he laid there crying. His throat felt raw and dry and he didn’t think he had anymore tears to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-don’t know what the hell is wrong with him. Kid just started crying and wouldn’t stop. He was hit with something.” Jason’s voice got closer as he spoke to someone. Tim groaned in agitation. He thought Jason left! Why didn’t he leave? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babybird.” The soft tone of Dick’s familiar voice jolted Tim. He immediately covered his head with his cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away.” He mumbled hoarsly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t until we know you’re alright.” A weight shifted the bed and suddenly Tim felt warmth on his back. Dick’s hands snaked around Tim’s body and pulled him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick sighed and nuzzled his head on top of Tim’s covered one, “You got hit with something Timmy. You should have come to the cave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah right. Tim thought bitterly. Why would he go where he’s not wanted? Why go show them all what a fuckup he was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick’s grip tightened, “You’re not a fuckup. You’re always wanted at the manor. Alfred misses you and so does Bruce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim doesn’t mention how Damian was left off that list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who gives a fuck what the demon spawn thinks.” Jason’s voice lacked its usual roughness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim frowned. It was like he couldn’t stop spouting all of his insecurities out loud. Did Jason hear what he was crying about earlier? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look kid- Tim if there’s a place for me at the manor there sure as hell one for ya’.” Another dip in weight on the bed caused Tim to wiggle his head out of his cocoon. He turned to look at his brothers. Both had a serious look that shone in their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been gone too long babybird,” Dick mentioned sadly. His finger traced a curve scar the went from the base of his neck to his right ear. “You haven’t been updating us on your injuries. Don’t think we haven’t noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I just need to sleep it off.” Tim argued weakly. He felt worn out from his patrol and breakdown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick and Jason exchange a look before Dick glared at his little brother, “That’s reckless and you know it. You don’t know anything about what you were hit with, but guess what? Jason does and do you know why?” Tim shook his head, “Because he beat the shit out of the guy who did it until he told him everything he knew. Lucky for you, this will leave your system in a week. A week in which you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>spend in the Manor and not patrol. You don’t get to do this anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before a single negative thought could leave Tim’s mouth, Dick continued, “Tim I’m sorry I wasn’t a better brother. I’m sorry I took Robin from you. I’m so fucking sorry, but you can’t keep going on like this! Jason saw you taking more than the recommended dosage for caffeine pills a couple of Patrols ago. You’re not sleeping. Your kitchen has no food in it. You’re over-exerting yourself and it’s going to get you killed. A-and I should have seen this coming. I knew where you came from. I know how you grew up and I let you get too far from us. I forgot that you’re not me or Bruce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t need space, you need to know that you’re loved and cherished and that you will always have a place with us. That you can screw up a million times and we’ll still be here for you. That we’ll always be your family. I’m sorry that I fucked up when we thought Bruce was dead. I can’t undo any of that, but I promise you I will be here for you now and forever. I’ll be the big brother you deserve even if that means protecting you from yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since Tim got back from patrol, the voices stopped. The doubts and insecurity faded, but Tim had a feeling it wouldn’t be for long. ”Okay.” He whispered, “I’ll go.” Because there was nothing more in the world that Tim wanted than to be with his family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An explanation of what Tim was hit with will be in chapter 2.</p><p>Thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>